


Change

by Barcaworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Other, neymar tells davi that they're leaving, some father and son angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcaworld/pseuds/Barcaworld
Summary: Neymar has been avoiding this conversation for a very long time. In fact, he’s been avoiding a lot of things lately but this is definitely far up the list. The media knows, his teammates know, his friends know- who is there left to tell? Well-“Hey, Davi?” Neymar calls, peeking his head into the little boy’s room. The blonde looks up from his iPad in greeting, eyes following the man as he enters. He turns the electronic off when Neymar takes a seat on the bed beside him.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot written late at night. God, I'm going to miss little Davi <3

Neymar has been avoiding this conversation for a very long time. In fact, he’s been avoiding a lot of things lately but this is definitely far up the list. The media knows, his teammates know, his friends know- who is there left to tell? Well-

“Hey, Davi?” Neymar calls, peeking his head into the little boy’s room. The blonde looks up from his iPad in greeting, eyes following the man as he enters. He turns the electronic off when Neymar takes a seat on the bed beside him.

“I didn’t take the last piece of cake out of the fridge!” Davi blurts out immediately. Surely this is what his dad was coming into his room for, “You have to believe me, Pai!”

Neymar laughs, placing a hand on his son’s head. Fingers ruffle through his hair fondly. Davi’s an awful liar.

“You didn’t? Hmm, then who could it have been?” Neymar pretends to think hard, placing a hand under his chin. He juts out his lips in a mock pout which results in a giggle from Davi, “Did it grow a pair of legs and walk out of the fridge?”

“Yes!” Davi giggles, “It ran away, Pai!”

“Mhmm,” Neymar raises a brow and cannot help but smile. “I’m sure it did.”

Davi Lucca continues to insist that it wasn’t him for a few more minutes before giving in after Neymar points out the little stain of chocolate coating the corners of his lips. A quick scolding about the importance of telling the truth ensues followed by laughter - it’s impossible for him to stay angry at him for long. The laughter slowly fades out upon Neymar remembering why he was here in the first place.

“What’s wrong, Pai?” Davi asks with a tilt of his head. Neymar bites his lip, looking down. It seems that even a little boy could tell that the Brazilian was troubled, “Is everything okay?”

Was it?

Neymar doesn’t know anymore.

“No,” It seems that in moments of innocence, honesty prevailed. The look of concern and innocence on Davi’s face makes his heart ache. He doesn’t deserve him, this sweet angel of a child.

“Don’t cry, Pai.” Davi places his little hands over his father’s. They’re warm and gentle, soft to the touch. Neymar hadn’t even realized that he was crying.

His gaze drifts across the room. Beyond the many action figures and stuffed animals is a Barcelona jersey, framed on the wall. Number 11, Davi Lucca.

Neymar cannot contain his sobs.

“Are you leaving, Pai?” Davi asks, taking note of his reaction upon seeing the jersey. He seems to consider this before speaking again. His tone is of genuine curiosity. “Do you not like it here anymore?”

“It’s…complicated.” It is, it’s supposed to be, but is it really? He has his reasons for his decision, justifications for his actions. But at the end of the day the question is simple; Are you staying or going?

He has chosen the latter. Nothing will be the same ever again. The same for him, the same for Davi.

“We’re going to move to Paris, Davi.” Neymar explains quietly, searching his son’s expression for some sort of reaction. When he finds none, he scrambles onward, “I know it’s sudden, but your mother and I have already been looking at houses we can live in. You’ll have your very own room - it’ll be bigger than this one. And there are plenty of schools there, where you’ll make new friends-”

He stops, looking away. Neymar knows he’s not convincing, that the picture he’s trying to paint doesn’t sound all that great. He knows what this means for Davi; he’ll be leaving his friends and old life behind. He knows how much the boy loves it here in Barcelona, he really does.

“I’m sorry, Davi,” Neymar grips the little boy’s hand tightly, finally meeting his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Davi Lucca remains silent for a few moments, expression blank as his father begs for his forgiveness.

Then, he smiles.

The blonde brings one hand up to wipe away Neymar’s tears despite his own eyes watering. There is nothing more innocent than the forgiving nature of a child.

“It’s okay, Pai. Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
